Death is Like Goodbye
by ARGENEVE
Summary: When Oogie returns and sucessfully overtakes Halloween Town, Seth Skellington leaves and finds help in the most unlikely place ......The Human world. Will they be able to save Halloween Town in time? Please Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Death is Like Goodbye

Hi this is Argeneve and Moonliterider although it's under my file we both had equal parts in writing this story. We do not own TNBC and characters Tim Burton does (lucky him) ( why cruel fate, why). We do own Seth, Tommie and Andie.

prologue:_ A small skeleton boy falls while climbing a tree, breaking his tibia. A woman(his mother) rushes outside to find her son at the base of a tree holding his leg in pain. She looks at the break and pulls out a vial of mixed herbs, putting it on the break. As she does this the small boy askes," How do you know so much about plants?" The mother replies," a long time ago..."_

Seth rushes toward Dr.Finklestein's lab where Anna lived(read Nightmares 4 more info). Shortly later he arrives at the lab to find it engulfed entirely in flames, except for a circle shaped clearing near the bottom step. He walked through the flames towards the clearing, far away in the clearing he can see a slumped over figure in the center. As he gets closer to the slumped over figure he sees that it is Anna. He rushes foward and scoops her up into his arms and holds her close when he finds that she is dead. Seth kneels down on the ground and feels the tears rush foward. He passes out with Anna still in his arms.

Theres the prologue and first chapter hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Moonliterider and Argeneve again if you enjoyed the prologue and chapter one you'll love this heart wrenching chapter...

Seth wakes up, realizing that holding Anna's dead body in his arms wasn't just a bad dream or rather a nightmare. He looked around him and it appeared that most of the town lay in ruins. Reality set in and he got up still feeling a little wosey, headed for his house on the way he had a strage feeling that something wasn't right. When he got to Skellington manner he found it like most of the town in ruins. He walked in to the mannor, looking for any signs of his family. Finally he spotted a bony hand outstretched out from under a big sheet of wood that had once been a door.

"Dad?" Seth calls as he rushes over and begins to pry up the piece of wood that coved most of his father's body.

"Dad? No it can't be he's... he's..." stammers Seth.

Seth runs from the house and towards the tree where he had once broken his leg. At the base of the tree there is a pile of ashes and the base of the tree is scorched. In the pile of ashes he finds his mother's sewing needle and Jessie's baby bracelet. Storing the needle in his pocket he puts the baby bracelet onto his wrist and pulls down the sleeves of his hoody...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the human world Tommie and Andie are leaving the herb store. Andie is just getting ready to call a taxi to bring them home again when Tommie holds her back.

"Wait Andie don't you feel that?" asks Tommie.

"Yeah. I haven't felt that in a long time the only one we could sense like that was ..." says Andie.

"She couldn't be here could she?" asks Tommie.

Andie spots a skeleton boy pass out near the edge of the road

"No it couldn't be. Is it?" asks Andie.

"Is it what?" asks Tommie.

"Isn't that Jack over there? Look. Common if it is we have to get him out of here we're in public." says Andie as she grabs Tommie's arm and pulls her towards the boy.

"Well thats strange we sense Sally and Jack is here." says Tommie.

"What if?" asks Andie.

"Wow. We have been gone a long time, Jack and Sally got married and had kids. After their kid wakes up we should take a little trip and catch up on all we missed." says Tommie

"Good idea but, that still doesn't answer what he's be doing here?" says Andie

"Help me get him home people are starting to stare." says Tommie.

"Don't worry it wasn't anyone you knew." says Andie to an on looker.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in the writing mood so here's chapter three.

Tommie and Andie manage to pull Seth's hood over his head and with one of his arms around one of the others shoulders they supported him this way and were able to get him home with out too many more stares from people walking down the street. Once they get to their house they put Seth on the couch and give him some herbs to make him come to. They sit in the other room and begin talking.

"So why do you think that kid is in the human world anyways?" asks Tommie.

"I have no idea why he's here but I have a feeling that something might be wrong in Halloween Town a very strong feeling." says Andie.

"I'm going to check on the boy." says Tommie as she gets up from chair and walks towards the other room to find Seth coming to. "Andie he's coming around."

"Ok I'll be right there." says Andie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later they are all siting on the couch and Seth is telling his story to Tommie and Andie.

"After I found them all dead I remembered something my mom told me about you one time when I broke my leg. She told me that two of her old friends had taught her all she knows about herbs, and how they moved to the human world. I figured you could help since you used to live there so I decided to come here. On my way through the woods some of Oogie's henchmen decided to stop me and I barely out ran them and thats why I passed out so you see I really need your help." says Seth.

"Of course we can help." says Tommie and Andie both through tears.

"I still can't believe Jack and Sally are... are... and Halloween Town is destroyed." stammers Tommie.

"Lets come up with a plan to stop Oogie and help Seth bring everybody back and then set out for Halloween Town." suggests Andie.

Thats chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sry I haven't written in a while so here's chapter 4. Well I probably won't write alot in the summer, but I'll try to write more frequently.

"I think we should give him some Deadly Night Shade to knock him out and then we should give him another herbal mixture to turn him into a human." suggests Tommie.

"Tommie, then he would just torment the human world and most likely us when we go back home." says Andie.

"Very true."

"We should just set him on fire. I mean seriously all he is made out of is a potato sack and bugs. Those things are flammable." says Seth

"Seth, you would suggest we use fire to get rid of Oogie." says Tommie.

"Well, actually Tommie it's a pretty good idea. It could get rid of Oogie permanetly so we won't have to keep saving Halloween Town." says Andie.

"Well that solves one problem. We still need to come up with away to bring everybody back. To our knowledge there isn't any herbs that can bring back the dead, but plenty that can kill the living. So we should do a little more research on the newer types of herbs." says Tommie as she gets to her feet.

"You coming?" asks Tommie, "I'm going to the herb shop down the street to see if the old man knows anything"

"I'm coming." replys Andie, "No offense Seth but you should stay here, you'll draw attention out there. Remember the humans aren't used to seeing skeletons just walking around."

"I know." says Seth as he pulls a match out of his hoody pocket and lights it.

"Ok, Seth we'll be back shortly... and try not to burn down the house while we're gone." says Tommie as she closes the door behind her on the way out.

That's the end of chapter 4. I've also went back and rewrote the previous chapters.


End file.
